


G.I. Joe Snapshots

by HonestScribe



Category: G.I. Joe (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, One Shot Collection, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestScribe/pseuds/HonestScribe
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots I'm writing as I reread the original Marvel comics.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Cobra Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be cliche, but here goes...

The Commander always admired the Nazis’ sense of style. One could see it in his rallies, the helmets of his Viper legions, the faces of his Crimson Guards. The cut of his uniform was inspired by Wehrmacht Field Marshals’, high of waist and perfectly tailored, making him appear taller and more imposing. He modeled his speeches after the Fuhrer’s, keeping his listeners entranced with every shout and whisper, conducting their mood with a mere gesture. But in two ways he outsmarted Hitler; his legions were blue, the color of trust, and his face unknowable, elevating him from man to god.


	2. Snake Eyes

Snake Eyes had always been the mystery man, the one who spoke in a low voice, who never drew attention to himself. He had learned to be quiet as a boy back on the farm. Speak loudly, and that’s when you missed things, the wren singing, the dragonfly sunning its wings. Sometimes he found that same peace on the battlefield, but rarely. Ever since he came back from Nam, his life had been one fire after another, outside and in. He wanted to be that country boy again. He wanted to walk down the street, maskless, without hearing children scream.


End file.
